It is well known that projected patterns, such as patterns of black/white stripes, suffer from distortions. Certain conventional techniques attempt at improving sharpness of digital images; however, such conventional techniques are applied late in the overall process and thus they are computationally intensive, cumbersome, and inaccurate.